minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmares Unleashed 4: An Old Friend
The ever decreasing sun made the cloak cast a shadow as it fell. I smiled. "I was wondering when I was gonna find you." I said. "You were expecting me, huh?" Zerodiamondhero said. "Yeah, you are a part of this wiki, after all. And I used you quite a bit in my stories." I said. Zero looked around. "We should find some shelter. I have a cave nearby, I just need help getting to it." He said. I supported Zero as he lead me towards the cave entrance from earlier. We went down, and he had a whole camp set up. It was just the basics: a crafting table, furnace, bed, and chest. Zero collapsed onto the bed. "Hey, why were you following me? And why did you shoot me?" I asked. "Oh yeah, I guess I do owe you an explanation." He said as he sat up. "I've been following you for a couple of days, but I was suspicous when I first saw you. The people that sent me to look for you warned me of a couple of pastas that could disguise themselves as players. I couldn't know it was really you, until you saved me from those pastas. As for shooting at you, I was aiming way higher, I swear. I barely had time to pull it back, so the velocity wasn't all that great. It was incredibly lucky that it landed where it did." "Wait, who sent you to look for me?" I asked He yawned. "A story for tomorrow, on our trip..." He trailed off. "Trip?" I asked. All I got in response was snoring. I went over to the chest and opened it. He had a surplus of ender pearls and healing potions. I took one of the potions out, went over to his bed and popped the cap off. He was on his side, so getting him to drink it would be somewhat difficult. Then an idea popped into my head. I examined his wound. The sword hadn't pierced any bones, only seperated the joint between his thigh and shin bones. Wait, why can I see bones in Minecraft? I poured the red liquid onto the stab wound. I could see Zero wince in his sleep. Immediatly there was a fizzling sound as flesh started growing over the injured area. I could see tendons reforming. I went to the other wall and sat down, leaning on it. I drank what remained of the potion to heal my own bruises. My finger went numb and the bottle slid onto the ground. I let my head fall as I nodded off to sleep... "Ah!" I yelled as I woke. Someone was shaking me. It was Zero. "Lets go! It's already noon!" I heard him saying. I looked around. The bed and chest were gone. "Lets go!" He repeated. I got up and we headed out of the cave. Zero pulled out a map, and immediatly headed north. We walked for quite a while. Eventually we stopped for a break in a desert biome, in a desert temple. I was a little hesitant to go inside the temple, because I heard of a creepypasta that attacked a player in a desert temple, but I remembered how I defeated Grimm, so I went in. We sat down and Zero tossed me some cooked porkchops and water bottles. "So, who did send you to find me?" I asked. "These guys that call themselves 'the authors'." He said. That must be where everyone else is! "Probably the wiki users pulled into the game. Anyways, they had a picture of you under the 'missing users list'. You should see their colony. It's massive." "Speaking of which, we should get going." He stood up and exited. "C'mon, this was barely a break. It was like 8 seconds!" I complained with a mouth full of porkchop. I looked out and saw that he was alreayd a good distance from the temple. I sighed and ran after him. More walking. We finally reached our destination: A large hills biome. It was sunset again by the time we arrived. There was one hill that was shorter than the others, but much wider. We walked over it, towards a mountain that towered over all others. We stopped at a small cave tunnel entrance. "Hope you're not afraid of the dark" Zero said as he lit a torch and entered the tunnel. I followed. The tunnel was was a steep, downwards path that twisted and turned. Eventually, we found a straight tunnel. No turns, no downwards curves. Just a dark tunnel leading to who knows where. We went down it, and after a while hit a dead end. "Now what?" I asked. He shushed me. He felt along the wall. I saw his hand bump over a button, and again, and again, and again. Once he found the four buttons he pressed them in a certain order. The wall slid open with the sound of pistons, and the huge cavern behind it was revealed to me. It was gargantuan. It was filled with houses made of stone brick and glass windows. There where 8 huge pillars leading from the bottom to the top. I realized they were houses stacked on top of each other, like apartments. 7 Huge chambers lined the walls of the caverns, and a semi-circular building was in the middle. The tunnel appeared to be located at the center of the wall, and there was a staricase leading down. "Ah, welcome!" I heard. It came from the bottom of the staircase. There were two people standing there. "I am SCP-Deadlock, and this is TheMysteriousHood. I assume you are Reidakaninja, correct?" One of them said. "Yeah." I answered. "Come then. We have a lot to talk about." Hood said. They started walking towards the dome in the middle. So did me and Zero. Zero veered off to the right however, most likely going to his home. I was a bit comfused by this, but I understood when we got to the dome. There was a sign saying: 'Discussion Chamber. Admins, Content Moderators, and Discussion Moderators only.' I entered, and there was a table in the middle, with people surrounding it. I probably knew them, just didn't recognize them. "This is Yoshfico123, TheMaster402, JustJunno, Chicken10, Skeleton 32211, ElectroAaronDYnamics, GREEN0704, DekuDesu, Blitzfire34, Prism55Writes, Ittybittybummer, H950sm, Cubedueler, Nk-the-epic, Jason Erik, and Saher1234566." SCP said as he pointed to each person. They all nodded to me when their name was spoken. "So, you must be so confused as to what's going on." Said Hood. I nodded. "So are we, to be completely honest." Yosh said. "We have no idea what caused us to be sucked up into this game. All we know is that the creepypastas came to life and want to kill us." "Well, I know that much already. What I don't know is how I managed to fight off the pastas like a total pro." "Well, theres more going on then just pastas being real. They've got a ranking system. The more views a pasta has the more powerful it becomes. There's also a ranking system for us authors, too. Regular users aren't ranked, which means the pastas are far more powerful than them. Content and Disscussion moderators are equal to pastas, and Admins are more powerful than pastas." Master explained. "So, can the admins just wipe out all the pastas?" I asked. "It's not that simple." Chicken answered. "Usually we could, but theres some mysterious force that doesn't allow us to delete pastas. We can still use our powers though." "What's preventing you from doing it? Herobrine? 303? Null? Green Steve?" I asked. "We don't know. This could be some new threat we aren't aware of. Or it might me one of the big four. We just don't have that knowledge." Said Hood. "So, you're just hiding here? Can't we fight?" I asked. "It would be a massacre." SCP said grimly. "They outnumber us and overpower seventy five percent of us. If we wage war on the pastas... we would be responsible for the deaths of so many people." "But that's war." I said. "You're only delaying the inevitble. We're sitting ducks! They will kill us no matter what. If we choose to fight, at least we have a chance." "He has a point." Junno commented. SCP was silent for a while, most likely thinking. "We have to at least get everyone to safety first." Hood said. "There's still people out in the open. We'll send search parties in the morning. For now, rest. Dismissed." Everyone left. Zero greeted me outside the dome and showed me the way to my house. It was a decent sized house. "One of the many luxaries of being a moderator..." He said. "Anyways, I should get to sleep. I'm going out searching tomorrow." I went inside and toppled onto the bed face first. It had been a long day of travelling, and I deserved some more sleep. Lich, Grimm, and CP walked the halls of the spire ''in shame. All the other pastas glared at them. They failed to kill their creators. They reached the end of the hall and waited by the wall. A few seconds passed, and the wall just sort of... broke. The trio entered, seeing Herobrine, Entity 303, Null, Green Steve, and... Exobrine. "What is he doing here?" The Lich hissed. "You had your shot. You blew it." Null said. It's image flickered between male and female. Sometimes they were seperated, sometimes one would take over physically with the other speaking in his/her mind, and sometimes they would just alternate. "They're bringing in newer and better." Exobrine boasted. Grimm snarled. "We simply underestimated him. We didn't know he knew to use his power." He said. "Enough exscuses." Herobrine said. "Either you kill him or you don't. Failure is '''not '''tolerated." "Give us another shot! We will be prepared next time. ''I ''would have killed him if not for the interference of the other one." "Exobrine will hunt them down. If the situation arises where you come into contact with this... Reidakaninja... you have full permission to kill him. But you will not leave this stronghold unless ordered. That is all." Green Steve announced. "Dismissed." Said 303. The three left. "So, Exobrine, what is your plan?" 303 asked, turning to him. "Simple." Exobrine answered. One of the walls broke open and a player walked in. His skin was a grey skinned person in a leather jacket with one eye missing. "That is my plan." 'To be continued...''' By Reidakaninja Category:Nightmares Unleashed Category:Creepypasta Category:Reidakaninja Category:Series